


Br'aad Says the Wrong Things for the Millionth Time

by DeLeLionheart



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Blushy Br'aad, Bullying?, Childhood Nicknames, Gen, Just playful jests, Not really that major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLeLionheart/pseuds/DeLeLionheart
Summary: Instead of the whole group, just Br'aad, Taxi, and Mountain head to the Mastiff Master to get Mountain a dog. Br'aad is telling a story and accident says something he was hiding from the group. Taxi and Mountain react.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Br'aad Says the Wrong Things for the Millionth Time

The morning was bright and early and the sun was shining down on a little town known as Shaygrove. The streets were busy was the bustle of the day. People heading to jobs, buying groceries, heading to taverns for breakfast, and, for half of a certain group of adventurers, walking towards the “Mastiff Master” to get one member a dog.

Taxi and Mountain stroll on either side of Br’aad, listening to the fanatical half-elf recall a story of one of the heists him and his brother pulled off.

“-And then the guy saw Sylnan steal his diary! So I had to quickly pull down his pants so he couldn’t catch us and we ran!” He ends the story with a giggle. “And that’s how Nan and I-” Br’aad slams a hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said.

Silence fills the area around them as a few disgruntled passer-byers halt in their tracks and have to walk around them. A small chuckle comes from the dwarf before a flustered Br’aad yells out “Shut up!”

Mountain starts fully laughing now “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but… Nan? What are you, a child?” Br’aad crosses his arms and tried to act like his face isn’t a burning red.

“Now, Mountain, don’t be mean.” Taxi tries to defend Br’aad, but it’s obvious in his voice that he’s holding back laughing too.

“I’m not mean! I just think it’s funny.” The dwarf countered “But seriously, Nan? Did you used to call him ‘Sylly’ too?” Cue Br’aad growing redder and covering his face in his hands. “Oh, my gods, he did!” And now both Mountain and Taxi were laughing.

“It’s not funny! I came up with it when I was like 6! Don’t make fun of me!” Br’aad pouted as he began to walk away from the two.

“Wait! Wait, Br’aad” Taxi called as he ran to catch him, the redhead dwarf following behind. “We’re not making fun of you. It’s just cute that you call your brother that.”

Br’aad, still pouting, looks up at the tabaxi with big eyes. “Really?”

“Y-yeah! I’m sure… I’m sure Sylly loved it”

“OH MY GODS!”

Mountain and Taxi laughed as Br’aad stormed off once again, a red face and ears obvious to all those who looked. The two followed behind him as they headed towards the dog master once again.


End file.
